Castlevania: Chronicles of Francis Belmont
by jmmichal
Summary: Follow the adventures of protagonist Francis Belmont as he goes to battle the demonic Count Dracula.
1. The Showdown

Castlevania: Chronicles of Francis Belmont

I do not own Castlevania.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1546, Romania…

Count Dracula was sitting on his throne, gently sipping a glass of blood. Suddenly, a Succubus' shriek was heard, along with a strike of a whip.

Dracula, being the arrogant Count that he was, gave a smug smirk. "So, the next Belmont is here. I'll make him pay for his clan's stupidity…"

"Oh no, you won't! I'll rid you of your pain, you monster!" Dracula turned his head swiftly and saw a young man holding a whip. The man had blonde hair with a tinge of silver. The man was holding the precious Vampire Killer Whip, first wielded by the brave knight Leon Belmont, given by the enigmatic old man, Rinaldo Gandolfini. He wore a cape formerly the possession of Alucard Tepes, the forgotten son of Dracula.

"Empty words from a useless mortal. Enough talk, you will die!"

The man readied his whip and lunged towards Dracula. Dracula did his "Hellfire" attack, teleporting out of sight, then releasing three massive fireballs. The man jumped in time and gave the Count a severe blow to the head.

The Count turned into a colossal bat-like creature and jumped at the Belmont. The Belmont evaded the attack and gave the Count another blow. The Count's powers were diminishing rapidly and he soon conjured up a time spell on the Belmont, forcing him to relive the past…


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning 

Europe 1534….

"Get up, Francis!" Joshua Belmont shouted. "It's time for your training!"

Francis Belmont was a ordinary sixteen year-old man. He had elegant blonde hair with a tinge of silver. Francis Belmont had powers far stronger than any mortal. He was a Belmont after all, a descendant of the mighty vampire-hunting clan. He, however did not put much effort into vampire-slaying and preferred to go adventuring with his friends, George Kischine and Vanessa Xasquer.

"Now, it's time to test you about what you've learnt. What are the Belmont artifacts?" Joshua asked.

"The boomerang, the holy water, the magic axe, the giant cross and the stopwatch." Francis answered, yawning.

"Correct. However, you'd better watch your complacent attitude. Dracula would fry you in a second if you were lazy." Joshua said, looking displeased.

"I'm sorry, Father. I will not repeat my mistake." Francis apologized, not at all sorry for his actions.

"You better make good your word or else, I'm not going to teach you how to use the Vampire Killer whip."

Upon hearing about the Vampire Killer Whip, Francis sat up straight and tried to be serious. The Vampire Killer Whip was the weapon of the vampire-slaying Belmonts, created by Sara Trantoul's refusal to let anyone else suffer her fate. It was not like any other whip. The Vampire Killer Whip needed years of practice and Joshua still forbade Francis to use the Vampire Killer Whip, only allowing him to use an ordinary leather whip in their practice duels. Since young, Francis had a liking for the whip. He found it holy and powerful and would often thank Leon Belmont, his ancestor for creating such a magnificent weapon.

"All right. That's it for today. I guess I'll just have to teach you to use the Vampire Killer Whip tomorrow." Joshua said nonchantly.

Francis was elated beyond belief, he had spent years dreaming of this day. He found the lessons on the Belmont artifacts boring and the learning of the history of the Belmonts a waste of time.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Francis! Are you free now? Vanessa and I are going to the nearby forest to hunt! Are you coming?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm free now. Let me take my leather whip along with me."

Dashing towards his bedroom, he took out his leather whip and ran out of the house.

The two friends ran happily towards Vanessa's house, not noticing a black figure silently observing the situation.


	3. Death of Joshua Belmont

Chapter Two: The death of Joshua Belmont 

Meanwhile….at an old castle in Europe…

Screams could be heard as the followers of chaos slaughtered a virgin woman and used her blood as her offering to revive Dracula.

"Oh heed the mighty powers of darkness! Revive the harbinger of chaos, Dracula now. I implore you!" The leader of the cult, Carmilla said with much enthusiasm.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck Dracula's coffin and destroyed it, leaving a lone figure there, Count Dracula has risen again!

"Thank you, Carmilla. You will be duly rewarded for your loyalty towards chaos." Dracula said with gratitude.

"It's my pleasure, my lord." Carmilla answered softly.

"With my newfound power, I command a legion of demons to head towards Romania to launch an attack on the cursed Belmonts." Dracula ordered.

"At once, my lord!"

"Ah Francis, you have lost. You only managed to hunt ten pigs while Vanessa and I hunted twelve and fourteen respectively" George gloated.

"Oh shut up. I have lost. There's no need to rub salt on my wound." Francis said, clearly embarrassed of his defeat.

"Francis! George! Look! The village's overrun with demons!" Vanessa shrieked.

"What? We must rush back at once!" Francis said. "George, you take Vanessa and hide. I'll handle these demons along with my father."

"No. I can fight too. I can use my Stellar Sword, my family's heirloom. It's effective against demons" George said with much conviction.

"All right. Vanessa, you wait here patiently for us. George! Let's go!" Francis said, dashing towards the village.

After a few minutes, they reached the village. Ten zombies noticed Francis and George and charged towards them. Francis leaped and whipped three zombies with the leather whip, killing them. George rushed at seven zombies with astonishing speed, it seemed that George was vanishing. A slice from the Stellar Sword injured the zombies severely and they vanished, almost immediately.

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan.

Francis recognized that voice. It was his father's. He ran towards the Belmont house immediately, whipping any zombies in his way.

When he reached his house, he saw his father lying on the ground, severely wounded.

"I don't think I will be able to carry on anymore. Fifty zombies were surrounding me. I could not finish them off…Do me a favor, take the Vampire Killer whip, the Belmont artifacts and kill Dracula. Your training's not yet complete. Search for a man named Alucard in the catacombs west of the village. He was here earlier this morning. George and Vanessa can come along too. I feel that George has potential to become a magnificent vampire slayer. Goodbye….Remember, search for Alucard…"

"Yes, father." Francis said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Good…Good…" Joshua Belmont said before his body suddenly went limp.

Taking the Vampire Killer Whip from Joshua's corpse, Francis went into the house and took out the Belmont artifacts before running to look for George.

After cleasing the town of demons, George met Francis at the town's entrance.

"My family's dead." George said stiffly. "I'll have Dracula's head for this!"

"Mine too. Let's look for a man named Alucard. Father said that he will be of help to us."

"Alright. Let's go get Vanessa."


	4. Alucard Tepes

Chapter Three: Alucard Tepes

As the three friends walk slowly towards the catacombs, a howling sound was heard.

Francis turned and gripped his whip tightly, there's no telling of what monsters could appear at night.

Suddenly, a massive lion-like creature appeared. It howled for a brief moment before charging towards Francis. Francis evaded the attack just in time and slashed the lion with the whip. George unsheathed his sword and charged towards the lion.

The lion was enraged and swung its massive tail towards the two humans. Francis' leg was pinned onto the ground and thus, he could not get up. George was severely wounded. He laid on a pool of blood.

The lion gave a smug smirk before walking towards the trio. Vanessa, seeing this, prayed to God for help, hoping that someone would save their lives.

Suddenly, three fireballs appeared out from nowhere and damaged the lion. A man was seen. He had long silver hair and wore clothes of royalty.

"Greetings. I am Adrian Farenheit Tepes, otherwise known as Alucard."

"You're Alucard?" Francis and George said in unison.

"Yes. I sensed that you were looking for me. Francis Belmont, your father had requested for me to train you, did he not? George Kischine, you will also be trained. Follow me. This place is not safe." Alucard said before turning.


End file.
